Not So Truthful
by paramonday
Summary: That sphere was so painful to see. You said you would take care of me. Love me and comfort me. All lies. YOu planned to kill me. And you cheated. Why? I loved you and believed you were the one.
1. Rikku: MY Boring Boyfriend

"I love you, Gippal." I said to my boyfriend.

"Love you too." He didn't seem that interested in what I said. He was to busy playing those stupid video games. I decided to call Yuna. She shouldn't be to busy. We could go to the mall or something. I should call Paine too. I dialed Yuna's number first.

"Hello." She sounded very awake.

"Hey, what are you doing today, Yuna?"

"Oh hey Rikku I'm doing nothing today. Did you have something in mind?"

"Yeah, do you want to go to the mall or something?"

"Umm. How about we go sledding in Mt. Gagazet? I need to talk to Kimhari anyway."

"Okay. I was going to invite Paine to."

"Okay. I'll call her. See you there, Bye"

"Bye"

_Click_

"Hey, honey I'm going sledding with Yuna and Paine. Bye." He was still into his video games.

"Alright, have fun" He said that in a tone of 'okay don't bother me'. That was so annoying. I went to the airship to pick Yuna. Brother was going with us to. We were arrived at Besaid Island.

"Hey Yuna. Is Paine coming too?"

"No, she said she is really sick."

"Oh, okay. " She always says she's sick ever since she started to go out with Baralai. Apparently Tidus was coming too. I wish Gippal would do this with me. He has to play that stupid Kingdom Hearts game. We were arrived at Mt. Gagazet.

"I'm going to talk to Kimhari. Go and have fun." I wonder what Yuna had to talk to Kimhari about.

"Come on Rikku" Brother and Tidus chanted together. We climbed towards the top of the hill. Once we got to the top Yuna joined us. She was up there in no time. We started a countdown.

"Three" We looked at each other.

"Two" We got our sleds ready. Tidus and Brother were apparently having a race.

"ONE!" We all screamed and sled down the steep hill. Yuna and I bumped into each other and flipped of our sleds. Brother and Tidus were neck and neck. Tidus was a little farther ahead of Brother so he won.

"Oui lraydat!"

"How did I cheat? It was a fair race."

"E's hud dymgehk du oui!" I started to ignore them and talked to Yuna.

"What did you have to talk to Kimhari about?"

"A rumor is going around."

"What rumor?"

"Just a rumor." Why wasn't she telling me?

"About what? Why aren't you telling me?"

"It's just a stupid rumor. Nobody needs to know about." Before I got say anything else Brother came up to me and said were leaving. I needed to know what this rumor was about. Since we had to leave Yuna ran into the airship. After we dropped Yuna and Tidus off I decided to ask Brother about this rumor.

"So, Brother have you heard any rumors?"

"Umm. No, I haven't. Why?"

"Oh just wondering." We were back home now. Back with my boyfriend. Ugh.

"Hey, how was sledding?" He really didn't seem all that interested.

"Fun. It would have been better if you were there." Maybe that will get him a little interested.

"Oh, really then what happened?" What?!

"What is your problem?" I threw my gloves on him and walked to my room.

* * *

Author Note: I was not dissing Kingdom Hearts just so you guys know.


	2. Yuna: The Rumor That Kills

It's a shame that Rikku is having troubles with Gippal. They are such a cute couple. If only she knew that the rumor was true. I can't believe it she trusted him and this is how he repays her. By cheating on her with Paine! Unless Kimhari heard wrong too. I doubt that though. I can't believe Paine of all people. How could she do this?

"Hey Paine. How are you today?" I couldn't even look at her. I feel so awkward around her now.

"I'm doing really well." She was smiling uncontrollably. Probably because she was with Gippal last night. Ugg. "How is your day Yuna?"

"Mine is pretty..." I don't know what to say. I feel pissed, sad, and furry. I put on a smile. "Swell." There I got it. If only she knew that I knew that she did.

"Well that is….swell. How is Rikku?" How dare she ask of Rikku's well-being!

"She's doing good. You missed some fun sledding yesterday. Brother and Tidus raced like usual. By the way how is your cold?" I know she didn't have a cold.

"I feel a lot better than yesterday. I'm glad you guys had fun."

"So were you at Baralai's last night?" She looked at me confused. I think I caught her off guard. She was with Gippal.

"Yeah I was." She seemed hesitant. "Why do you ask?"

Because I know you are lying! "No reason. Just wondering." With that she walked away and I headed for Rikku's.

I was contemplating on if I should tell Rikku about Paine and Gippal on my way to her place. I had to travel on a boat to get from Besaid Island to Luca. I can't believe this is where Rikku decided to live with Gippal at. When the boat stopped by the deck my thoughts stopped. I ran off the boat towards Rikku's house that was close by the arena. I could hear Rikku yelling. Did she find out? I went over to one of the windows. I saw her standing up and him not even looking at her. It looked like he was playing something.

"You never do anything! You're not even listening right now! You are such a big doucher!" She left the room and headed over to her door. I ran back to the door and act like nothing happened. I knocked.

"Ugh! Who is it?" She still sounded really mad.

"It's Yuna."

"Oh! Yuna, I'll be right there." I heard the locks click. "Hey Yunie! Do you want to go to the mall today?" How could I tell her that he is cheating on her?

"Yeah, that's why I came over."

"Great! Let's go." She grabbed my hand and started running. We ran all the way to the mall on The Mi'ihen Highroad. We stopped in the food court to get ice cream.

"Rikku, why did we have to run away from your house like that?" She finished her ice cream and began to talk.

"I just needed to get out of there. Gippal" I just shudder at that name. "Was being a retard like always and didn't do anything. He just sits there everyday playing his stupid video games. When I want to have special moments with him he just ignores me. You would since he is guy that he would want to do that stuff." This just truly breaks my heart. I have to tell her now.

"Rikku. There is something I have to tell you something."

"What?" She looked so innocent. This made it even harder.

I couldn't fine the words. "Rikku I don't know how to te-"

"Yuna don't!" I was shocked. Who said that?

It was Gippal. He had a knife in his hand with blood on it.

"Gippal! What are you doing here? And why is there a bloody knife in your hand?" I could hear fear in her voice. Was he going to kill Rikku?

"Yuna don't tell her my surprise." What surprise? The surprise of cheating? "Rikku can you meet me at Olive Garden at eight o'clock tonight?"

"Only if you tell me why there is a bloody knife in your hand." He looked down at his hand and looked shocked.

"Ha! I can't believe I still have this in my hand. I was cutting my sandwich in half and ketchup got all over the knife." What kind of excuse is that? Apparently a good one because Rikku had seemed to have fallen for it. She was all sparkly eyed.

"Okay I will meet you at Olive Garden. Oh my, it's already seven. I will go home and get ready right now." She ran to her home. I was left standing there with Gippal.

"If you tell her I will slit your neck open." What?! I was so speechless. I just stood there in the middle of the mall while he walked away. I stood there for about two minutes staring off into space. I slowly walked to the docks after I recovered. The boat was at the docks of Besaid. I walked to my house and sat down beside Tidus.

"Are you okay, Yuna?" He asked me. I started to tell him what happened. I was interrupted by Wakka knocking on the door. I stood up and felt dizzy. I then fell down and lost all my thoughts. The last thing I heard was my name being said by Wakka and Tidus.


	3. Gippal: Plans For Her

She is on to me. I just know it! That Yuna better mind her own business. What happens between me and Paine is between me and her. This is ruining my plans for Rikku. Ahh. It makes me happy to think about my plans for her. She will never know, because she loves me to much. Paine is my perfect tool for this situation.

"Hey, Gippal" Oh, here is my tool.

"Hello Paine. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

"No, Why?"

"I want you to ruin Rikku and my date at Olive Garden so you can come over later. I need some help with something" With that knife.

"Help with what?"

"I will tell you after you ruin the date."

"Okay, see you tonight sweetie." She smiled and walked away.

I wonder what she would think if she knew that I'm using her to kill Rikku. I don't think she would mind. Maybe. I already killed someone close to Rikku. I will tell her Paine did it and we will have things handled. Then if Yuna gets in my way anymore she will be the next death. Oh! I have to get ready for my "date" tonight. Fun, fun, fun.

Knock, knock, knock.

"I'm coming hold on" Who is at my door? "Hey, Tidus! What's up?" He looked furious.

"What did you do to Yuna?!" That bitch! I can't believe she went and told Tidus. She is definitely the next to go.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? So you don't why you had a bloody knife and threatened to kill her?" What do I say to that?

I took a deep breath. "She looked a little dazed when she left the mall yesterday. Maybe she just made stuff up because she lost her mind for a bit."

"Don't call Yuna crazy!!!" Dang!

"I didn't. She just might be in shock from something."

"Yeah she is. From you threatening her!"

"Get off of my property. I don't want to speak to you anymore. I have to get ready for a date tonight and I don't have anymore time for you."

"Never threaten Yuna again." With that he left. Thank God. I need to get everything for my plans. I dressed pretty nice for my "date". I walked out the door and into my car. Crap it's 7:45 already. I better hurry up. I arrived at Olive Garden I saw that Paine and Rikku were there already. Rikku was already inside so went in and sat next to her. Paine entered she was a waitress here.

"Hey, Paine!" Rikku shouted. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Well I do. Its dreadful, but it pays." She looked at me. "So, what would you guys like to eat today?"

I let Rikku go first. "I want Fettuccine Alfredo and the Potato Soup."

"I want Chicken Parmesan and the same soup."

"Do you want any appetizers?" Rikku looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No appetizers then." Paine looked at me again and purposely tripped. "Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not okay I think you broke my ankle."

"I broke your ankle? I didn't trip you!"

"Umm....yeah you did. Your foot was out in front of my feet!"

"Okay, I'm sorry if I did I didn't mean to."

"You did trip."

"I don't want to eat here if your going to excuse me of things I didn't do! Come on Gippal."

"But I don't want to leave" She looked at me with anger. "Just leave if you want to. I'm not stopping you." She looked sad and mad now.

"Bye, Gippal." She stormed off.

"Do you want to go to your house now?" Paine asked.

"Can you get off work?"

"I'm not supposed to work today."

"Good let's go." My plan was working out perfectly. She is mad at Paine now and will think she killed him.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm sorry for not updating any of my stories for a while. I had a writer block:)


End file.
